


python

by harry017styles



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Consensual Underage Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Gang Violence, Minor Character Death, Murder, Orphanage, Past Abuse, Rape/Non-con Elements, Underage Drinking, Underage Drug Use, Underage Rape/Non-con, Underage Sex, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:41:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25610758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harry017styles/pseuds/harry017styles
Summary: young 16 year old ivy, finds herself in the hands of the the unruly gang of gang leader harry styles. she is forced to do as he says but as time goes on ivy finds out information that unwraps the truth.
Relationships: Eleanor Calder/Louis Tomlinson, Harry Styles/Original Female Character(s), Maya Henry/Liam Payne, Niall Horan/Original Female Character(s), Zayn Malik/ Gigi Hadid
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	1. chapter 1

IVYS POV

Monday morning came around way too quickly, I stretched out my arm to hit the snooze button on my alarm. I will never get used to the annoying ring of it every morning, I fell back into another deep slumber until its ringing made me get up and actually deal with then day ahead of me. pulling back the covers and twisting my body round so my legs are dangling of my bed.  
I put my head in my hands and rub my eyes wiping away the sleepy dust, I reach forward to grab my black geeky glasses and let out a strangled yawn. I stood up and made my way to the bathroom, being careful not to step on any of the broken floorboards as waking my family up this early in the morning would be pretty close to a nightmare. I looked at my reflection in the mirror and grimaced, grabbing my toothbrush and toothpaste and brushing my teeth, I splashed my face with cold water in attempt to wake me up and brushing through my knotted chocolate locks and placing it into a high pony tale. looking into the mirror made me feel like my dark brown eyes needed something so I applied a thin layer of black mascara to my eyes and made my way back to the bedroom.  
Ive never been a lover of makeup, its not because I don't like the way it looks its because I don't really know how to apply it and id rather not be picked on for wearing it and it looking horrendous.  
looking for a casual comfy look today I decided to wear black jeans and a lilac jumper, considering we are beginning to come into the winter months. Quickly checking the time and realising for once I am not late, my stomach grumbling snapped me out of my thoughts and I walked down the stairs and into the kitchen, plugging in the kettle and switching on the plug. Opening the bread bin and putting in two slices of bread into the toaster.  
The kettle had finished boiling and I made my desperately needed tea, I scraped some butter onto my toast and sat on one of the stools resting under the breakfast bar. After I finished my breakfast I opened the medical cabinet taking out my pills that help with my depression and PTSD, I swallowed the pills with a bottle of water. Making my way to the front door I slipped on my shoes and grabbed my back pack and stepped out to the front porch slowly closing the front door behind me.  
The walk to school is about twenty minutes give or take, I plug in my headphones to my phone and press my Elton John playlist because he is my favourite male singer, the first song that plays is 'something about the way you look tonight' which is actually my favourite song. I didn't realise how cold it was going to be today until I really wanted my coat, the wind was wrapping my face and my hands started to become numb, luckily I was only five minutes away from school.  
I arrived at school on time and my first lesson was English, its not my favourite lesson but it isn't the worst. I walked in and found my allocated seat, I sat down and unpacked for the lesson.  
I am lonely. I don't have any friends, nobody speaks to me, I am not acknowledged by anyone, the teachers don't really speak to me unless they have to, like having to do the register or something, I have no idea why as I consider myself as pleasant and I guess friendly.  
It hurts, really bad.  
After English I have biology; I love biology, its great. Today we learnt about the human heart, its so interesting when you find out how it works I feel like it could be something I pursue as a career but I haven't really thought about and I guess I should have because I am year eleven. Thinking about it though makes me panic and I don't know why.  
The day went by pretty quickly and for lunch I just did what I normally do which is sitting in the toilets which are disgusting, they smell and are a horrible yellow colour, I swear they are never cleaned but I don't have the confidence to eat in front of people because I know they will judge me. As I am walking to my last period of the day which is art, I get that odd feeling that someone is watching you and it sends chills up my spine. I turn around cautiously and I see nobody. Theres just me and silence. I carry on walking into my art lesson and take a seat.  
"Hello my lovelies! considering it is a Monday and I know how all of you feel about Mondays, I am allowing all of you to choose a person who plays a special part in your life, it can be your family or it can be someone who inspires you, and you are to do a portrait of them in either pen or pencil, I will leave it up to you, you have one hour to complete this and you may get started." my teacher says.  
who should I do? my adoptive parents aren't really inspirational, my adoptive sisters are annoying but I love them and I guess this leaves me with ELTON..  
I grab a pencil and begin my sketch, making sure to really grab the shape of his face and his eyes. Twenty minutes in and the radio begins to play, I was shading in Elton' hair and 'your song' plays, I am shocked and I begin to quietly hum the song and I continue my attack on his hair. For some reason his songs playing on the radio has really put me in a certain headspace and I didn't realise it but the bell had gone and everyone was beginning to pack up, so I did the same.  
I walked up to Mrs desk and I handed in my work and I am pretty pleased with it, she gave me a reassuring smile and I prepared myself to walk home in the freezing cold. I considered calling dad to pick me up but then I realised he booked an extra shift at the police station so I was out of luck there, mum wouldn't come as she is probably working on someone in surgery and I couldn't get my sisters to as they are the same age as me but they are twins and if I am honest, I don't know why they don't come to school, I never felt as if it was my place to ask why.  
I have never been told what happened to my biological parents, I was placed in foster care from day one and it was the worst twelve years of my life, The workers there told me I was a mistake and wasn't wanted, they abused me until I was black and blue, they broke a few bones and having the Harwells' adopt me was the best thing that happened to me, they are so kind, they treat me with so much respect and look after me so well, I couldn't ask for any more.  
My name is ivy Coles and I didn't want to change it to Harwell in case I ever come across someone from my previous family.  
The cold is making the tip of my nose a pink rosy colour, I have no feeling in my hands, and it suddenly starts to pour down with rain. "fuck" I complain, I take out my headphones and put them in my bag, the last thing I need is for these to break, I continue my walk and stumble through an alleyway.  
The same feeling comes back to when I was walking to art, I turn round and a few metres behind me I see four dark figures heading my way. My heartrate increases dramatically and I begin to panic, I speed up my pace of walking nearing a jog, I can see the end of the alleyway but it feels as if its miles away, the footsteps behind me increase in there pace and they get heavier. My breath is knocked out of me as I feel a big hand smack its way around my mouth. My hands immediately grabbed the attackers arm, I let out a muffled scream due to the hand clamped over my mouth.  
I kicked my legs all over the place trying to get them off of me. I saw three other people stand in front of me, I soon recognised they were all men, I couldn't see clearly due to all my crying. "ow!" "help me!" I screamed as much as I could. Looking down at my arm I see an injection being put into me, I tried escaping even harder this time but the man wouldn't budge.  
Starting to get light headed I slowed down my fighting, "please, please stop! let me go!", I pleaded with them. "No can do sweetheart" the man with jet black hair whispered in my ear; making my insides churn. They dragged me down the alleyway, my legs had lost all feeling, giving up on fighting my eyes were slowly trying to drag me into darkness and I let them. The last thing I saw was a black vehicle parked at the end.

This is my first ever fanfiction.  
This is just a bunch of ideas put into a fan fiction.  
Thankyou for reading.


	2. chapter 2

HARRYS POV

"what the hell" I slowly open my eyes as I am woken up by the loud noise of boys shouting and loud bangs. I run a hand through my knotted curls and sit up of my bed, I grab my phone of the side and check the time. "5:45 am, for fuck sake boys" I am only in my boxers so I go to my wardrobe and grab a pair of my grey trackies.  
I trudge my way down the stairs and when I reach the bottom I am immediately engulfed with the smell of breakfast, I make my way into the kitchen and I am met with four other shirtless boys standing over the oven and stove top. Zayn, is cooking fried eggs in one pan, Louis is cooking bacon in another pan, Liam is flipping pancakes and Niall is cooking sausages.  
"Boys!" I shout with a raised voice, trying to let myself be known to them over the loud ruckus. Nobody turned around and so I shouted once more, yet again I seem to be going unnoticed by all of them. I walk over to them and grab an empty plate from the table and I throw it as hard as I can at the counter creating a loud smash. All of there heads whip my way in confusion. "what the fuck styles, cant you see we are cooking here!" Louis shouts, "yes well what do you think your doing this early in the morning, you fucking woke me up you dicks" I reply back. "Sorry mate, we were just er having an early start considering well todays the day you can finally get your girl!" Louis says. "Whatever, finish what your doing quietly yes then come to the office we need to plan and considering its early we all get a head start!"  
I head upstairs and go straight to the bathroom, turning on the shower and raising the temperature. I strip down and step in, I stand under the steaming hot shower until my skin is a light shade of red I wash my hair thoroughly and run a brush through my thick curls. Grabbing the body wash and squirting a large amount onto my sponge, I clean myself until I am satisfied.   
I step out of the glass shower and reach for my fresh white towel and wrap it around my waist, where it is then hung low. I reach over the counter and grab my toothbrush and toothpaste and start scrubbing my teeth. Once I am finished I grab a small comb and push it through my already detangled hair and roughly towel dry it. I apply some Tom ford aftershave and walk out the bathroom.  
Once I reach my bedroom, I pull out some fresh boxers, some tight black skinny jeans, a black cotton t-shirt and my black python leather jacket. I get changed fairly quickly and slip on socks and my black boots. After double knotting my laces I grab my gun of my bed side and slide into in to the back of my jeans. A few moments later I walk into the office where I see four fully dressed guys sat in their chairs.  
"alright boys?" I break the silence. They all nod in response to my question. I sit down in my chair and eye all of them.  
"okay, so as you all have very kindly reminded me of our plans today, we need this kidnapping to be done smoothly. so boys, Ivy Cole will be at school today and it will be happening at the end of the day. I have tracked the way she is walking home and there should be no disruptions." I stated  
"where are we going to grab her styles, it will be broad day light and if she isn't seen she will definitely be heard" Malik replies  
"so there is an alley way and you boys will drive up to the end a block it in and walk up behind her, and use your imagination, I will give you boys a dose of ketamine which will knock her out and then you will put her in the van and bring her to me" I said firmly.  
"okay, well we know what she looks like, shall we go to the school and well keep an eye on her till the end of the day?" Niall speaks up.  
"Uh yeah, that should be fine, blend in boys but keep your guns on you", I stood abruptly and nodded and walked out.  
I walked along the corridor and into my bedroom reaching forward to grab the file I have on ivy, I read through the contents. FOSTER HOME- LIVING WITH THE HARWELLS- 16. They were the main points and I take another quick glance at the photo I have of her.  
Its around one in the afternoon when I decide to check up on all the other gang members considering we all live in the same house. I go straight to Toms room considering he is one of my mains who I know I can definitely rely on for anything I need. I do my normal knock... knock, knock on his door and he opens the door with a grin on his face. "Alright mate, how we doing?" I ask, "great, just getting ready to train some of the newbie pythons" he replies, "Ah okay see you later, call if you need me". After that I checked on a few others.  
I thought I would go see the 'newbies' as we call them, so I make my way to the basement and I watch as Tom shows them how to aim and shoot the gun at the targets, a few missed, which pissed me off but all the others look like they have potential. I soon realise that its just gone three o'clock and I call Liam to see how they're getting on.  
("Hello, how we doing, have you got eyes and is she alone?"  
"Hi, yes great at the moment, she just got down the alleyway, right ive got to go I will see you soon mate when we have her.")  
With that he hung up the call and I walked over to the living room and sat on the couch awaiting there arrival.

THANKYOUU, THERE WILL BE MORE STUFF COMING SOON.


	3. chapter 3

IVYS POV

I am awoken by a loud bang, my eyes shoot open and I take a massive breath. I look at my surroundings and I am welcomed into a pitch black room, immediately I try to stand up but I look down and I am sat in a wooden chair my arms are tied down with thick rope; that are rubbing against my bare skin, my legs are tied down onto the chair legs. I begin to panic and can feel one of my panic attacks rising, I suffered with these as a kid but they stopped when I was adopted, being in the dark is one of my biggest fears and I have been thrown into the fear.  
I can feel my chest closing in on me as I try to take breaths, however it feels like my throat is constricting me, my eyes begin to water and soon enough the seal is broken and tears are falling viciously down my face. I cant breath, my whole body is shaking, I am tugging at the ropes but nothings working. The ropes have burned my skin and are stinging my skin. I try to scream but nobody is coming to help me, " help me, please I-I cant breathe-e" I persist.  
After about ten minutes, I am still suffering, not to mention my clothes are dripping wet and cold and my hair is the same. Suddenly a door is burst open and a large stream of light is pulled through the room. I squeeze my eyes shut, allowing them to adjust to the bright light, but it immediately gives me a terrible headache. Bringing myself to face whats in front of me I warily look up.  
All I can see is a big shadow leaning against the door frame. I cant see anything clearly, but I can make out the structure of the body is a mans. I am still experiencing one of my panic attacks and its getting worse by the second.   
I freeze when the structure begins to move. He stands tall and takes a few steps towards me. The only thing I can hear is me panicking and the sound of his boots, they are heavy and deep.  
He comes into to light and my breath is taken away by the looks of him, he crouches down to my level and stares directly into my eyes. I look back at him cautiously and the first thing I notice is his piercing emerald green eyes that have small gold speckles in them, they act as there looking into my soul, they really are beautiful, I soon notice that his jaw is tightly clenched and his eyebrows are angrily furrowed. His hair is messy and untidy but looks very soft.  
He stays crouched beneath me in silence, I continue to shake. He reaches one of his hands to rest onto my knee and I automatically flinch away from his touch. I hope he doesn't notice but the grin that appears on his face shows me otherwise.  
"Hello ivy" his raspy deep voice speaks up. I continue to stay silent but my tears continue to fall. he notices my reaction and harshly replys " I suggest you stop crying right now, or else".  
His reaction scares me so much I am forced to answer his non existent question, I manage to say a few words. " I-I cant breathe-e please help me, I-I need some air", he looks at me and chuckles deeply "sorry, your stuck in here, your gonna have to deal with it". My heart drops with his reply.  
"what-t do you want from me?" I question, "well if you have not already guessed, you have been kidnapped and you are now mine to do what I please with, so you are now going to do everything I want and no questions asked, do you understand?"  
"who are you? How do you know my name? And no I am not going to be your bloody servant!" I say.  
" IVY! DO NOT USE THAT TONE WITH ME! I WILL NOT TOLERATE IT!" he shouts angrily. His strong words frighten me and I Murmer a quiet sorry.  
"Now, my name is Harry and you don't need to know why I know your name. I am going to take you to the main house, I will let you out of the ropes but I swear to god if you try anything you will be sorry." he exclaims.  
"okay" I quietly speak.  
Harry begins to untie my legs, I have no feeling in my legs, they are completely numb. He roughly pulls them off. Next he unties my wrists forcefully; making me hiss in pain as his hands touch my wrist. Harry immediately snaps his face to mine and tells me to shut up. He moves to my next wrist and does that one, the next thing I know he grabs my hood and urges me to stand up. I try my best to do it but proves difficult as I cant stand properly. He sends me a strong glare and drags me through the door.  
I hope that I see some people and I can get them to help me but as soon as I step out all I see is a huge living room and I mean huge, I am so confused. My eyes go wide at what I see and he sees my reaction and scoffs. He continues to drag me through the room until I am met with a foyer which is three times the size of the room before, it is decorated with light grey walls, black wooded floor and a large crystal chandelier hanging from the ceiling.  
I am taken through lots of corridors and harry comes to a halt right in front of a black door. Theres a passcode lock and he puts his back in the way so I can't see the code. he tugs me into the room and I am gobsmacked.  
All the walls are a dark grey, there is two sofas both a jet black colour. Theres lots of accessories and it just looks amazing, "This is where you will spend most your time" he says bluntly. He lets go of me and walks upstairs, he gestures me to follow him so I do, we reach a door and he opens the door and walks in. "This is your room, mine is across the corridor, you WILL not come into my room without permission. When I am working I expect you to complete the list of tasks I will set for you" He says very abruptly. He notices I am still struggling to breath and my crying is slowly coming to a stop. "Theres water in the kitchen downstairs, sort yourself out!" he scoffs and walks out the door.  
I take a seat on the bed and let out a giant sob, my tears flowing freely down my face. After fifteen minutes I take a deep breath and walk down the stairs where I see harry sat on the couch. I continue to walk to the kitchen and he doesn't move a muscle he just continues to stare at his phone. I see bottles of water on the side and I grab one and I gulp down half of it in one go. I shiver from my clothes being wet and I walk up to Harry. "Harry" I say, his head looks up at I meet his intense gaze.   
"What" he snaps. "have you got any spare clothes?" I ask cautiously. "In the wardrobe" he replies with annoyance laced in his tone. I decide to not reply so I walk to my wardrobe, all I see is three pairs of joggers and a few t-shirts and one jumper. I look inside one of the draws and I am shocked when all I see is lacy underwear. I have never even contemplated wearing them, cause I don't plan on doing anything sexual. I haven't really got a choice so I grab out a pair of underwear and some fluffy socks. Harry hasn't put any bras in the wardrobe so I am going to have to speak to him about that later.  
I slowly peel of my jumper and put on a white cropped t-shirt and change my trousers and pants and put on clean socks. I walk into the bathroom to sort out my hair in the mirror and as I bring the hairbrush up to my hair I catch a glimpse of my wrists, they are red raw and bruised.  
After brushing my hair, I decide its best to go and get some answers out of Harry. If I am being totally honest he actually terrifies me and I am so scared of him but I have to ask why I am here.  
I begin my way down the stairs and I hesitantly take my last step of the steps.  
As I walk closer I pray my nerves don't get the better of me and stay at bay but before I do anything Harry shouts my name. " IVY!" I speed walk into the living room where he is stood against the couch.  
"yes" I reply. " what are you doing?" he asks " I was just gonna ask you a couple questions" I mumble quietly.  
"For fuck sake, okay" he complains. " so why am I here?" I start of easy.  
"Well you don't need to know very much but what I am going to tell you Is, your father isn't exactly who he say he is, he messed with me, my father and my gang and he is getting what he deserves."  
I start to panic and wonder what dad he means, my real dad or my adopted dad?  
"Why have you taken me, if my dad did something, and what dad, because surely you know I am adopted because you act like you know everything about me?" I pondered out loud.  
"well, getting to your dad isn't easiest so you were my best target and watch your tone with me Ivy" he tells me with no guilt slipping through his tone.  
"Um what did the people who took me gave me? all I saw was a needle with something in it and-" "Ketamine" he cuts me off before I could finish and explain why I need to know so badly.  
"What is that?"  
"Its a drug...(he pauses) it was to knock you out so we could get you here without a fight. Ivy why are you shaking?" he questions.  
"oh I uh I don't know really" I reply back to his question. He subtly nods. "is that all the questions you have for me or am I gonna need to be interrogated for longer?" he sarcastically speaks.  
"I wasn't interrogating you I was just asking a few questions considering you decide its okay to just kidnap me and drug me, not knowing any of the medications I am on?" I reply back angrily.


End file.
